rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Marrow Amin
Marrow AminLarissa Angus' Twitter is a member and rookie of the Ace-Ops Specialists. He first appeared in "The Greatest Kingdom". His weapon of choice is Fetch. Appearance Marrow is a young man with long greenish-black hair and blue eyes. He wears an Atlesian Specialist uniform that consists of a white coat with red and blue accents. Marrow is a Faunus, with a canine tail as his trait. Personality Marrow is described as mischievous in personality, having been kicked out of an undisclosed place at least three times in the past. As the novice member of the Ace-Ops, he is also the most naive and childish of the group, having to be 'babysat' by Harriet Bree. Marrow is unable to hide his emotions, in part due to his tail which often gives his true feelings away, and as such tends to try and hide his emotions by putting up a tough act or by using humor to misdirect them. He appears to be well-versed in the issues with abuse of the Faunus in Atlas, but is not "looking to solve systemic societal issues." Marrow, like other members of the Ace-Ops team, does not consider his teammates to be friends. Similar to Blake Belladonna, Marrow's Faunus trait gives him other aspects of a dog, such as waggling his tail. Another example of that side was shown in "Sparks", when he begged to Jaune Arc to give him his coffee by staring at him with a pleading expression, exactly like a dog does when begging for its owner to give it food. History Marrow is the youngest and newest addition to the Ace-Ops team. Prior to the start of the series, he graduated from Atlas Academy, joining the military as a Specialist. He and his team were called into Mantle because of reports of a stolen Atlesian airship entering its airspace and because of the unauthorized use of weapons by civilians. The culprits were Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Qrow Branwen and Oscar Pine, who defended the city from a pack of Sabyrs. Marrow and his team caught them by surprise and seized their weapons before leaving them in the custody of the authorities. He is later seen retelling how he was kicked out of a place at least three times to his team, before the Huntsmen-in-training arrived. Following their release of their quarries, Marrow and the rest of Ace-Ops apologize for the miscommunication, before the students are introduced to Atlas Academy by Penny Polendina. In the mission to the Abandoned SDC Mine, Marrow and Harriet Bree join Team RWBY in the mines. He complains about being signed up as a babysitter, which Harriet deflects by saying that's what she is to him. As Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna discuss the Schnee Dust Company, Marrow explains that society in Atlas is set up to put the Faunus in the bottom, and humans are willing participants by not helping. Marrow and the rest of the team encounter a Geist, who flees deeper into the mines, and a swarm of Centinels. He later defeats the Geist in the caves along with the rest of Ace-Ops. Marrow was present after teams RWBY and JNPR were officially received their Huntsmen licenses, along with Elm Ederne and Vine Zeki, helping the new Huntsmen and Huntresses break into their professional field. Following this, Marrow joined the Ace-Ops and Huntsmen in preparations, where he formed a bond with Jaune Arc. He also aided the teams' training, and went on another mission to the SDC with Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long to help clear the Grimm from the area. Powers and Abilities Marrow is a skilled fighter as he is in the Atlesian Special Operatives unit, the most elite group of Huntsmen and Huntresses in Remnant. He is the rookie of the team, however. Marrow's Semblance allows him to freeze an enemy’s movements, as first demonstrated when he uses this on two Centinels in “Ace Operatives”. To do so, Marrow must use a command word, "stay," and seemingly must stand in place so that its effects linger. His weapon is Fetch, a rifle which doubles as a boomerang, which he uses as a ranged or melee weapon, as well as a ski board when jumping off a Manta airship. Trivia *Marrow alludes to the Aesop fable The Dog and Its Reflection.Larissa Angus' Twitter **He is a dog Faunus. **He is named Marrow, after a substance found inside of bones. **His surname, Amin, is an Arabic and Persian name that means "faithful, trustworthy". This further alludes to his inspiration as dogs are often seen as faithful animals. **He uses a boomerang weapon called Fetch, alluding to the game of fetch one plays with a dog. **His Semblance allows him to freeze enemies in place with a snap. This seems to be inspired by dog commands, specifically stay. *Marrow is a substance found inside of bones, which turns brown when cooked. **It is also a white-fleshed green-skinned gourd, which is eaten as a vegetable, bringing green to mind. *Marrow was designed by concept artist Larissa Angus, who worked on gen:LOCK. *Concept art depicts Marrow with dog ears instead of a tail as his Faunus trait. References Category:Male Characters Category:Faunus Category:Characters Category:Huntsmen Category:Atlas Category:Supporting Characters Category:Requires color theme